Terra Magna
Terra Magna is a planet that is home to the Great Beings and most of their creations. History Classical Era In 0 LY, Terra Magna spontaneously came into existence along with the Great Beings as a primitive and dangerous world. When the Great Beings discovered their creation powers soon after, they began constructing their palaces and life forms, terraforming as they went on. In 5 LY the world is fully terraformed and hospitable, and the Great Beings have diversified life that takes residence on the many islands constructed. The only spot not terraformed is the Malstromagna, a huge and violent whirlpool that was leftover from the many powerful forces of terraforming. By 6 LY, a Great Being named Mata Nui creates the first intelligent species other than themselves, the Agori. He lets them colonize the island of Kimu Nui. The other islands are also colonized by specialized beings waiting to be awakened. In 7 LY, Makut'arkh starts building his army of Proto-Makuta a soldier race. Mata Nui also creats the Glatorian from the Agori, and trains his own army. In 8 LY, Makut'arkh sends an army of Proto-Makuta to Kimu Koro, and the village is destroyed along with a good amount of the Agori dieing. The War of the Gods starts, and the Glatorian Army of Mata Nui enters combat with the Proto-Makuta. Meanwhile, Vorovax, another great Being, deals with a civil war of his empire, including the fighting of Skrall and Vorox. Kingdoms Era In the far future of the Classical Era, it is known that Kimu Nui, Vama Nui and the Famaut Islands merge into a large continent because of continental drift, and many nations and cultures settle. Locations Karda Nui Karda Nui is an island that is dominated by a gigantic mountain. Mata Nui constructed it so that the inside had open areas and tunnels, a future site for his creations. The only current inhabitants are small aquatic Botas that live on the beaches. Voro Nui A group of islands that are covered in deserts, and the outer islands having mountain ranges. There is one river on the middle island that connects the ocean and a sea in the middle. Claimed mostly by Vorovax. Home of the Skrall and the Vorox. Hotha Nui The largest continent on Terra Magna, it is mostly frozen and has a central mountain range. Large snowstorms do occur, but are not very often and the weather is usually calm. It's name is based off of the Star Wars planet Hoth. Mangaia The Mangaia is a large volcanic island that has many caves and chambers, and a large beach facing the other islands. Constructed as a fortress by Makut'arkh. Malstromagna The left over effects of terraforming created the Malstromagna, a gigantic whirlpool where nothing, not even the Great Beings venture to. Mahri Nui A large plateau underwater south of Hotha Nui and is close to the surface. It is an ideal location for aquatic plants and animals. Bohra Nui A seemingly small island, with a passage that goes underground into the Bohrok Nests. Routa Nui An island south of Karda Nui and East of Voro Nui. It is covered by a dense jungle. Mene Nui A very flat island south of Routa Nui and sotuheast of Voro Nui. It is covered in grasslands and thin forests. It is ruled by Na'vrotha. Gevau Nui A large, rocky island in the middle of all of the others. It has many minerals and precious jewels naturally occuring there. Gava Nui An island directly west of Gevau Nui ans covered in deserts, canyons and savannas. Famaut Islands A group of small islands west of Hotha Nui. The bottom half is dry and arid while the top half is warm and tropical. The southern mountain ranges are known to be semi-volcanic. Kimu Nui A grassy island northeast of the Famaut Islands and directly north of Vama Nui. It is the original site where the War of the Gods started, and is also home to Bogarund, another Great Being. Vama Nui An island directly south of Kimu Nui. It is covered in dense jungle, and has many swamps and a mountain range in the northeast. Known Inhabitants *Great Beings *Botas rahi and all of their variants *Agori *Glatorian *Proto-Makuta *Skrall *Vorox Category:Universe 38 Category:Planets Category:Locations Category:User:Crazy-Lihkan38